


ichi ni san

by boshit (afr0naut)



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afr0naut/pseuds/boshit
Summary: The first time goes like this:A flash of gold. A hand lit only by the soft glow of a street lamp. An alley, used to seeing the dark.





	ichi ni san

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to feelsfictional for giving this a read. you are the very, very best.
> 
> this is just plain old shameful pwp for this dumb idiot pairing ;__;
> 
> disclaimer: one piece doesn't belong to me

The first time goes like this:

A flash of gold. A hand lit only by the soft glow of a street lamp. An alley, used to seeing the dark. 

The press of flesh against brick, a delighted giggle that turns into a delighted gasp. A growl, low and close, a hum pressed into a bite into soft flesh pulsing _badum badum badum_. 

It is quick and they will only remember flashes of sensation. It is new and bright and endless.

~

The second time is like this:

A relentless patter of rain on the deck, thunderclouds fierce and storming around them. They shiver together, grinning as lightning streaks around them, their hands overlapping on the wet-slicked railing as they look ahead.

The rest are below deck so when Luffy winds himself closer as the storm calms, there is nothing to stop him from reaching up and touching his nose here to a cheekbone, his lips here to the sharp curve of jaw, his hand here to the dip of muscle under the green haramaki. Nothing to stop Zoro stepping closer, using a hand there to the small of a back, there a press of lips, sure and steady and sharp.

Here again the delighted giggle, there again the growling hum. This time, the rain washes their pleasure off their hands and cools their flushed faces.

Zoro’s heart beats loudly in his chest. He thinks of smoke and seastone and lightning, his fingers curling tight into the red hem as his stomach swoops. He stops the vision _\-- the crowd - the bowed head -- the flash of steel as it swung up --_ and mirrors the lazy smile in front of him. 

“Where to next, Captain?”

~

The third, they take their time.

There is a carnival on an island they visit, the kind with impossible games and soft clouds of spun sugar, soft-lit with fairy lights in the trees and tinkling music in the air. The crew is loose and laughing, daring each other to go on this ride and that - nevermind that they’ve ridden currents wilder than any carnival coaster. 

Luffy bounces from nakama to nakama, offering a shout of triumph when Usopp wins a gigantic stuffed dog, a request for a special song from Brook. He is generous and boundless with his long reach and sticky fingers.

As they near the edges of the carnival, he settles in with Zoro. It is late and they sway towards each other, the festivities an adventure like any other. Satisfaction sinks into their bones. Their hands brush.

It’s later still when they get back to the ship. While the rest of the crew trudges into their quarters for sleep, Luffy tugs on Zoro’s sleeve and says “Hey, Zoro, let’s take a bath.” His smile is large and full. Zoro is helpless and lovestruck. They both miss Nami and Robin exchanging knowing glances.

Thousand Sunny doesn’t rock so much when they’re docked like this but the hot water still seeps tiredness from their muscles. Luffy hangs limply off Zoro’s shoulder as the water creeps over his waist, sighs gently as Zoro suds the bath soap over his back, down his arms, gently wipes between slim fingers.

When he’s done, Zoro hauls Luffy so he can sit on the edge of the tub, only his legs submerged so his strength isn't sapped by the water. He hands the soap over and leans against the tub between Luffy’s legs, lets Luffy run the soap over his shoulders and across his chest. 

Then the soap is gone and only Luffy’s fingers skim across his chest, run appraisingly down the line of scar tissue that neatly bisects his abdomen, down past the line of water. Zoro leans his head back against Luffy’s shoulder and breathes slowly, counting _ichi-ni-san_ , eyes closed. The steam from the hot water weighs down around them, makes every touch heavy with meaning.

He feels Luffy lick-bite under his jaw and his hips jerk up into Luffy’s hand. He tilts his head, gratified when Luffy takes the hint to bite a little harder. Luffy’s hand is still gentle, slow and Zoro groans with the want of it, the sound echoing low through the steam-filtered lamp light.

Luffy trails his lips to Zoro’s ear, then, tugs lightly on the three gold earrings there before letting go. His hands are on Zoro’s shoulders, turning them so he can lick into Zoro’s mouth, wet and wanton and wicked. 

Now, one hand is at the nape of Zoro’s green hair, the other pulling at his shoulder demanding up and Zoro pushes into the kiss, giving back as much as he’s given. His fingers grip at Luffy’s thighs, corded with muscle but yielding, shifting apart so Zoro can push closer, closer.

Zoro drags a hand up Luffy’s smooth thigh to cup and grasp just there and Luffy breaks the kiss, cheeks flushed when he bites out “ _Zoro_ , come _on_.” 

Zoro hauls himself over the edge of the tub and Luffy is there, their scars meeting and matching as they press against each other. Zoro crowds Luffy backwards towards the wall and Luffy lets him, and they move until they hit the wall and shift and there’s a crash as they knock over the rack of towels. 

They both look at the mess of terrycloth on the damp floor and have the same idea. Now Luffy is the one crowding Zoro, kneeling and pushing Zoro back and down, crawling over him with enough intent to raise the hairs on Zoro’s arms. Luffy claims his mouth in one motion, rocks against him in another and Zoro can’t help but press his hands into Luffy’s back, over the round curve of his flank, encouraging and making pleased, needy sounds.

He gets one hand between them and strokes them both together. The slicked friction is delicious and visceral and there is heat in his belly threatening to overflow with every harsh pant of Luffy’s breath against him. He comes with his teeth over Luffy’s pulse, with a hot rush that curls his toes and curves his spine, with a grunt punched out of him. Luffy follows with a whine high in his throat, helped there with Zoro’s lips nibbling at the delicate skin behind his ear and Zoro’s firm sword-calloused grip.

A pause, then Luffy shifts so they're side by side, an arm sprawled over Zoro’s sweaty chest, a leg thrown carelessly close to the mess on Zoro’s hip. The steam hangs over them still, mixing lazily with their breaths.

Zoro is chased by sleep but Luffy springs up to sit again at the edge of the tub. He looks over his shoulder, oblivious to the picture he makes, smooth skin of his shoulder glistening with condensed steam and sweat. He is power coiled in sultry innocence, a contradiction made right only by the force of his will.

“Hey Zoro,” and his smile is blinding. “What are you waiting for?”

**Author's Note:**

> i spent too much time writing this and 1000x that wanting someone else to write it ahahaha


End file.
